<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kitten by mshihee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089547">kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee'>mshihee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>на него смотрят два больших черных глаза: бурый котенок с лоснящейся шерстью мнет пуховик чана лапами, тихо мурлыкая и разглядывая потревожившего его сынчоля.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я надеялся, что ты ешь, — говорит Джонхан, когда в два часа ночи заходит на кухню. — Ты вообще питаешься чем-то кроме куриных грудок? — Юн наливает в стакан воды и выпивает крупными глотками, слушая, как Сынчоль стучит по клавиатуре.</p><p>— Нам вставать через три часа, ты в курсе? — Сынчоль смотрит на часы в уголке экрана, а затем на Джонхана. Ему нравилось, что Юн позволяет себе формальность, когда они наедине.</p><p>— Кто бы говорил, — язвит Юн, но затем повисает молчание и ему становится неловко.<br/>Джонхан знал — чувствовал, точнее, — что у Сынчоля не все в порядке. Перегрузки дают о себе знать. У Сынчоля была странная особенность — обычно, когда группа переживала стресс, все шли есть, чтобы расслабиться, а у Сынчоля волнение напрочь отбивало аппетит.</p><p>Джонхан хмурится, когда Сынчоль продолжает игнорировать его существование.</p><p>— Ты себя в зеркало видел? — ворчит младший, заглядывая в лицо лидера.</p><p>Сынчоль прикрывает крышку ноутбука и устало смотрит на Джонхана. Тот замечает все: и измученный взгляд, и впалые щеки, и бледное лицо.</p><p>— Видел. И тебе необязательно напоминать о том, что я там вижу, — просит лидер, откладывая лэптоп. — Ложиться уже бесполезно, будешь кофе?</p><p>— Бред, хен, ты идешь спать. Сейчас.</p><p>Сынчоля бесила эта забота Джонхана. Несомненно, это прекрасная черта, и Джонхан разруливает все конфликты. Лидер ценил его как участника, как звено, как вокалиста, как заботливого человека. Но не по отношению к себе. Это не было какое-то крайнее отторжение, и Сынчоль знал, что из-за того, что их жизни непосредственно пересекаются, это и Джонхана дело тоже.</p><p>— Ты. Идешь. Спать, — чеканит он, смотря в глаза Сынчолю.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что со мной это не работает, — хрипит лидер, поднимаясь, и ставит чайник.</p><p>Джонхан сдувает челку со лба и поднимается. Со сна его немного шатает, но он достаточно бодр, чтобы применить свой дар убеждения.</p><p>— Мне тебе ультиматум ставить? — он закатывает глаза. — Хорошо, если так…</p><p>— Я тебя умоляю, — воет Сынчоль, насыпая в кружку кофе.</p><p>— Я не закончил! — Джонхан едва улыбается, но, несомненно, он был серьезен. — Я разбужу Сынквана, и он будет спать с тобой, — он смотрел на лидера, поставив локти на стол и положив голову на руки, ожидая реакции.</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь, — медленно обернувшись, прошептал Сынчоль.</p><p>— Сынкванни, — пропел Юн негромко, и когда в комнате послышалось шевеление, они оба замерли.</p><p>— Я тебя убью, если он правда проснулся, — шипит лидер, в два шага преодолевая кухню и приоткрывая дверь в коридор. Полоска света осветила им лишь приоткрытую входную дверь, заставив старшего нахмуриться. — Джонхан, пересчитай всех, — просит лидер.</p><p>Юн, становясь серьезным, убегает в комнату, а Сынчоль проверяет лестничную клетку. Он держится наготове, ожидая сам не зная чего. Когда сзади него снова шуршит куртка, он оборачивается и включает фонарик на телефоне.</p><p>На него смотрят два больших черных глаза: бурый котенок с лоснящейся шерстью мнет пуховик Чана лапами, тихо мурлыкая и разглядывая потревожившего его Сынчоля. Джонхан сдувает волосы со лба, забегая в коридор.</p><p>— Все на месте, — шепчет он и замирая, видя животное. Раздается едва слышный писк, и Сынчоль сперва не понимает, котенок это, или Джонхан.</p><p>Прежде чем младший начинает тискать котенка, лидер его останавливает.</p><p>— Я пока не решил, что с ним делать, но давай помоем на всякий случай, — Сынчоль берет котенка под животом и поднимает.</p><p>В ванной они моют котенка шампунем Сынквана, принципиально потому, что он лучше пахнет. Котенок чихает от воды и прижимает уши к голове, изредка мяукая. Джонхан пыхтит, намыливая шерстку, чтобы хорошенько промыть, а Сынчоль держит душ.</p><p>— Джонхан, давай быстрее, у меня рука устала, — просит Сынчоль тихо.</p><p>— Потерпи, неугомонный, — Юн смеряет его презрительным взглядом. — Полотенце подай лучше.</p><p>До самого утра Джонхану и Сынчолю удается прятать котенка. Они, держа вдвоем эту тайну, засыпают вместе, а между ними котенок, завернутый в полотенце.</p><p>За завтраком Сынкван смотрит на Джонхана и Сынчоля как-то подозрительно. Пока никто не догадался, что в кофте у Юна котенок, слава богу, что он тихий и просто негромко мурлыкает, дремля.</p><p>— Никто мое полотенце не видел? — Вернон чешет затылок, стоя на пороге и Сынкван, жуя и мыча, указывает на Сынчоля и Джонхана. Чоль напрягается, выпрямляясь, а Джонхан перестает гладить котенка и всовывает руку обратно в рукав.</p><p>— Они! Я вчера слышал!</p><p>— Чш! — громко просит Сынчоль. — Ты ничего не слышал!</p><p>— Нет, слышал! — настаивает Сынкван. — «Быстрее, Джонхан, у меня уже рука устала»!</p><p>— Вредина! — пищит Джонхан. За столом повисает тишина, и до Юна доходит. А вот до остальных мемберов — нет. Сынчоль распахивает глаза и смотрит на серьезных ребят. — Вы… вы не так все поняли!</p><p>— Да, я все объясню, — Сынчоль поднимается, и судорожно придумывает отговорку.</p><p>— Да не надо, хен, — Мингю усмехается, вставая и захватывая с собой тарелку. — Мы и так все поняли.</p><p>Сынчоль плюхается обратно и разочарованно смотрит на Джонхана. В глазах Юна читается четкое «ну вот, теперь все думают, что мы трахаемся». Не то, чтобы Джонхан был очень против, просто сам факт того, что кто-то знает, да знает неправду, его сильно разочаровал. Сычоль пожимает плечами, и пока все собираются, остается с Джонханом на кухне (Мингю ухмыляется, выходя последним и закрывая дверь).</p><p>— И что нам делать?</p><p>— Рассказать правду? Пока не уехали, надо. А еще покормить его надо.</p><p>Сынчоль стаскивает недоеденную курицу с тарелки Джихуна и поднимает свитер Джонхана, скармливая котенку еду. Юн шипит и вздрагивает, одной рукой держа котенка, а второй сжимая плечо лидера, чтобы не терять равновесие.</p><p>Дверь открывается неожиданно.</p><p>— Хен, почему мое полотенце было у тебя в посте… — Хансоль замирает, смотря на эту двусмысленную картину и не замечая ушек котенка, выглядывающих из-за столешницы. — Если Сынкван увидит, то он будет в ярости! — шипит Хансоль и Джонхан машет рукой, мол, вали.</p><p>— Что Сынкван увидит? — Сынкван старается заглянуть Хансолю через плечо, но тот вовремя закрывает дверь, за что Сынчоль ему очень благодарен. Чоль аккуратно старается напоить котенка, но все равно проливает немного на спальные штаны Джонхана.</p><p>— Сынчоль! — ругается Джонхан.</p><p>— Прости! Давай его сюда, а сам беги в душ, — он забирает котенка на руки и пихает Юна к двери.</p><p>Еще через пару дней становится совсем худо прятать котенка, поэтому парни решают все-таки признаться. Они собирают всех в гостиной, и Мингю хихикает, за что получает от Джонхана подзатыльник. Сынкван смотрит скептически, он возмущен, что такое происходит в ванной, в которой они моются, вообще-то!</p><p>Джонхан молча достает котенка. Сынчоль просто сидит рядом, наблюдая за реакцией ребят. Недоумение сменяется удивлением и вскоре ласка, обрушившаяся на котенка, увеличивается в шесть раз.</p><p>— А в ванной что было? — Сынкван поднимает глаза от котенка, прыгающего на Чане.</p><p>— Мы его мыли, — с облегчением вздыхает Джонхан. — Постарайтесь, чтобы менеджер его не увидел.</p><p>Все успокаивается. Но ненадолго.</p><p>Котенок дал им какую-то сплоченность. Джонхан и Сынчоль зачем-то говорили по душам. Им обоим было это нужно, потому что две таких личности привыкли не заботиться о себе. Выход остался один — заботиться друг о друге.</p><p>Джонхан смеется, когда Сынчоль рассказывает очередную историю из детства. Котенок грызет его указательный палец и сейчас вообще все равно, откуда он взялся в их квартире и зачем. Сынчоль прерывает рассказ, чтобы потискать котенка, и Джонхан улыбается.<br/>Кажется, не замечает только ленивый.</p><p>Джису нежно, ласково улыбается, пихая Мингю в бок и кивая на этих двоих. Сынчоль лежит на коленях Джонхана, на его животе дремлет котенок.</p><p>— Мне кажется, они влюблены, — предполагает он тихо. Мингю пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я даже не удивлюсь, — усмехается он.</p><p>Так и происходит. Джонхан не мог отметить момент, когда он начал засматриваться на улыбку Сынчоля, когда наблюдать за его руками. Когда даже во время шутливых объятий хотелось прижаться ближе.</p><p>Настали более разгруженные дни. Сынчоль набирал вес (с придыханием наблюдала вся группа, но Джонхан радовался особенно и шел готовить новые вкусняшки), попоманс пропадал в тренировочном зале. Докем, словно петух, будил мемберов по утрам своей распевкой, а когда к нему присоединялись остальные из вокального юнита, желание спать отбивалось напрочь.</p><p>В их единственный выходной вокальный юнит поехал в оперу. Это была инициатива Докема и Сынквана, Джису присоединился от скуки, как и Уджи. Джонхан остался с Сынчолем (Докему он сказал, что нужно убраться, и тот поверил). Хоши насиловал мозги и тела попоманса в танцевальном зале, а хип-хоп юнит был дома. Хансоль валялся на диване, Мингю и Вону играли в приставку, сидя на полу, а Эскупс и Джонхан пошли мыть котенка, потому что он уронил горшок с цветком (после этого все горшки были ликвидированы на места повыше — куда котенок пока не забирался).</p><p>Джонхан закатывает рукава свитера и зачесывает волосы назад.</p><p>— Я купил шампунь для него, — Сынчоль трясет небольшой бутылочкой.</p><p>— Давай сюда. Держи душ, — он мылит руки и начинает мыть котенка, втирая шампунь в его шерсть.</p><p>— Опять? У меня руки устают, Хан, — вздыхает Чоль, смотря на чихающего котенка и хихикая.</p><p>Джонхан поднимает глаза на Чоля, когда заворачивает котенка в полотенце. Лидер выключает воду и вытирает руки, когда Джонхан подается вперед, прижимая к его губам своими. Сынчоль крепко держит его за предплечья и рвано вздыхает, отстраняясь на секунду, когда котенок жалобно мяукает. Джонхан отпускает котенка (он дерет когти к Хансолю, у Хансоля его любимая теплая худи, в кармане которой он спит) и закрывает дверь.</p><p>Джонхан смеется, толкая Сынчоля к стиральной машине и целуя его глубже. Чоль улыбается, сжимая свитер Хана в пальцах.</p><p>Через час, когда они вываливаются из ванной, а все уже дома, Джису невинно спрашивает:</p><p>— У нас еще один котенок?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>